


Enfin La Fin

by AwkwardDrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Pre-First Wizarding War, Rise of Voldemort, abraxas malfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDrae/pseuds/AwkwardDrae
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy was once one of the great Knight of Walpurgis, but after betraying his master he has been living in borrowed time. His wife and son are in as much danger as himself and know it is time to pay the price for his choices.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Enfin La Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I wrote in 2013, I have rewrote it and translated it from its original language (Portuguese) to English.  
> This is an AU, Abraxas Malfoy's death according to the books was Dragon Pox some time before September, 1996. And there's not much information about his wife. I don't remember why I had the idea for this fanfic, but I like it so here we are.  
> Enjoy!

She was running, the cold night air flowing through her lungs like razors, her heart beating faster than ever before. She felt, more than saw, the trees around her, passing by them so fast they were only blurred shadows. The ground and pebbles were being crushed under her feet, the tree branches leaving small cuts on her arms and legs when she came too close to them, how she wished she wasn’t wearing such a heavy dress. 

200 feet. She counted unconsciously, her mind trying to keep her from thinking about what awaited her when she got out of the woods. It didn’t work, her brain coming up with all kinds of scenarios. What would she see when she finally got to her destination? Would everything look the same? Would it look different? Would there even be anything there at all?  
100 feet. She could smell something acrid, burnt wood and blood, She ran faster, her legs protesting the extreme exercise, asking for a break. But she knew that if she stop, she wouldn’t be there in time, she knew that if she rested for even a second she might not have been able to run again. Her fear and worry were so strong she felt like weights dragging her down, and maybe, if she didn’t keep going, her legs would give up. 

10 feet. The end of the woods was right in front of her, and suddenly, she was past its edge. The big, tall trees were replaced with flat land and garden flowers were everywhere. She didn’t pay attention to the scenery at all and kept running through the path that lead to the house. Praying to Morgana and Merlin that she wasn’t late, just a little more time, if only she could get there faster.  
She saw the smoke before the house came into view, heard the laughing voices. The house-elves screamed while the flames touched their bodies, and the fumes entered their lungs, making it hard to breath. She kept running, pass the stables, where the animals were dead and the whole structure was being rapidly engulfed by the fire. The tears she had been holding started to fall down her face. The stables had been a present from her parents, and the horses had been given by his. They had said every respectable family had stables and their own trained horses. How else would you go on a horse ride around the property or have fun after a stressful day? 

When she got to the front of the house she saw just how much those men had wrecked the place. “It looks like my parents home.” She remembered he had told her that once. “Now it’s even more similar.” She thought bitterly. The house, with with walls and marble columns, that had belonged to her family for many centuries, was now unrecognizable. The white had given place to black, the marble was crumbling, it seems as if with only one touch it would all fall apart.

She went up the front steps carefully, feeling the stone fall apart with each step. The tall doors, that both of them used to jokingly say were too imposing, were wide open as if inviting her inside. When she stepped through them she finally understood the atrocity committed by those monsters there that night. No human being, that felt the least amount of compaxion possible, the most unprincipled of them all, would do something like this.

The house-elves that were at the house at the time had no chance, their bodies were scattered around the room, unrecognizable. It looked like they were attacked by animals, their blood was splashed on every surface. She gagged, bringing her shaking hands to her mouth, the smell of blood so strong she could taste it. Some of those elves had been with her since she was a baby, some had been her nannies.  
Then she saw him, he was on the floor, his body in an unnatural position. Her tears flowed faster, her vision becoming hazed. Her mind halted, all thoughts crashing and stilling. Her heart skipped a beat and started to beat faster, so fast it hurt. Her hands fell down to her sides, her body frozen as if petrified, while her mouth opened in a silent scream. The fumes of the fire made her choke, the smell of blood intensified and she felt nauseous.

When her body finally moved she fell to the floor, her hands weakly trying to take hold of anything that could stop her descend. Her knees hit the bloodied carpet first, the glass shards from the broken windows embedding themselves into her skin. Her face wet from the tears she didn’t try to contain anymore.

Her husband, her love, her life, was in that moment laying on the ground, blood all around him. Her world was falling apart, but she had been warned about this. She just had not wanted to listen, thinking they would be safe in that secluded place, away from the rest of the world. But they had found them, and now he was dead. Abraxas Malfoy was dead.

She crawled in the direction of her husband’s body. When she got close enough to touch him, she held his head gently and placed it on her lap, the same way she used to do when he got tired, but didn’t want to go up to their bed yet. Brushing his pale golden hair out of his face she saw her tears hitting his skin. His face was the only part of his body that looked normal, he looked calm, as if he was just sleeping. He was so cold, his body quickly losing the warmth it held while he was still alive. His heart, that normally would have been beating rapidly because of their proximity, was quiet. The rest of his body was littered with cuts, blood oozing out of every one of them. 

She didn’t want to look, but like a magnet her eyes were drawn to his battered figure, observing all that had happened. Her mind started to slowly work again, bringing to her attention thoughts she hadn’t wanted to think about. If her husband, an adult that knew how to defend himself, had died this way, her son, her baby had no chances. She stopped her mind from thinking about the possibilities of what had happened to him. It was too much, thinking he was dead was already hard enough, if they had done anything else to her boy, the pain would kill her.

Then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of apparition. Her brain supplied her with an old memory. Abraxas sitting on the porch, looking out to the garden, commenting about how great the runes and wards protecting the house were. “No one can enter the property unless we say so. Not by Floo, not flying, nor apparating here. It’s like a fortress.” She felt a bitter smile form in her face, like a fortress indeed. An old, defeated one, whose masters had been too blind to actually understand that their protection was nonexistent. 

She heard the rustling of robes and knew one of the monsters had come for her. She hadn’t seen them until now, but they couldn’t have been far, she had only left the house for an hour, visiting one of her old friends, before she had felt the wards weaken. It had taken her less than 5 minutes to apparate into the woods, their chosen meeting place if they were ever attacked. After waiting for 10 minutes for Abraxas and their son, she had started running to the house, hoping against all hope that it had only been a fluke, maybe an unsuccessful attack. That Abraxas would be waiting for her in their library, a book in one hand, a cup of tea in the other and their baby sleeping peacefully on his bassinet. A warm cup would be waiting for her, and he would smile and tease her about her ruffled clothes and windswept hair. 

But there would be no more cups of tea, no more lazy evenings sitting by the fire, his arms around her while they both enjoyed the silence and their readings. Never again would she see his bright smile, touch his dimples or count the light freckles on the bridge of his nose. There would be no sound of a baby’s laugh when Abraxas played with him, no big blue eyes peering at her from behind pale blond lashes when she went to pick him up in the morning.

Vision once again hazed by the tears shed for a future that could be no more, she turned her head in the direction of the sound. Her surprise and fear made her eyes widen, she choked because of the smoke and tears. Standing 5 feet away from was a face she would have recognized everywhere. It was someone she had met for the first time long ago, the refined facial structure of an aristocratic. So similar to all the other pure-bloods, and yet, special. The memory of seeing him that night, when she was only 15, on his tailored suit, in the center of the room as if he was a king and everyone else were his subjects, his voice demanding all to stop and listen. He had been a vision, her young heart had fallen for his looks like many more. But soon after seeing him she had been told with no subterfuge that she could not approach him.

His dark eyes and black hair looked so similar to that night, yet the cruel smile his pale lips sported was so different from the cordial one he had sent her way when her parents had introduced her to him. This time he wasn’t politely laughing at one of her parent’s acquaintances jokes, nor was he sweetly kissing one of the ladies’ hands. He was enjoying her terror, her pain and misery. “Why is this happening?” She thought in despair. “I did as I was told, I didn’t approach him, even when all my friends professed their infatuation for him, even when I saw him at all the parties I went to. I followed my parents wishes, I was amicable but did not call attention to myself. I got over my childish feelings for a handsome stranger and soon was in love with Abraxas, my own prince. Why is it that even though I did everything I should, I kept away from the intoxicating but lethal man this is still the end?” 

After that first night she had been curious about the gentleman. He wasn’t someone she had seen before, he looked a little older than her, probably 20 years old, but all the adults had listened to him as if his words were gospel, as if he was more important than them, something she had never seen them do. And so, she had asked her parents about him, a curious and innocent question that had made both of them turn white. She had been told in no uncertain terms that she had to do her best to stay away from his sights. “He is a special person. A genius that will bring the glorious days back, but someone dangerous.” Her father had said, adoration and fear mixed in his face. “Don’t let childish views of princes on white horses cloud your vision, he is not a prince, although he is a ruler. Don’t go near him, we shall serve him as his followers but that is all.”

And so, she did just that. She forgot all about the mysterious man and at 16 got engaged to the love of her live, Abraxas. They had married soon after her graduation of Beauxbatons and, as was their duty, had their heir a little over year after the ceremony. But then, their master had called upon Abraxas, his old classmate, to serve. He had done so with pleasure, happy to follow his family’s ideals and bring glory to their name. Until he finally understood what it meant to serve that man, but by then, there was no escape. Months went by while Abraxas saw firsthand what their so called savior was capable of. One day, it all became too much. The day he found out his own parents had been killed because they didn’t wish to serve anymore. That was the last strand, and taking his wife and young child he hid inside his own home.

Apparently, six months was all they had had and now the consequences of their choices and actions were being handed to them. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about my death anymore.” She smiled bitterly. “No more looking over my shoulder, waiting for the moment they finally broke through our protections. It is here.” She looked up at him, staring at his eyes, searching for any trace of the charming young man he had been no more than 3 years before. She didn’t find any, there was no sign of humanity there, he was a monster.

He asked if she had any final words, any last wishes or prayers. She shook her head, no deity would help her at that moment. He smiled triumphantly, the hunt for his traitor followers had been longer than he anticipated. He commended their perseverance, his eyes sparkled as he raised his wand, pointing it at her heart. She closed her eyes, holding Abraxas body even closer to hers, hoping he would at least grant her a fast death. 

\- Lucius will be a great Knight of Walpurgis one day. - He said, the glee in his voice sending a shiver of fear through her body. His words caused her heart to hurt as if it was being ripped apart, her eyes opening to stare at him, shock, disbelief, horror, and so many more emotions flittering through her face. Her sweet baby, her Lucius will one day be one of those monsters. Her tears that had dried in view of her imminent death came back in full force, how she wished she could stay alive if only to protect her son from a fate like that.

\- You shouldn’t have betrayed me. You should have stayed by my side. - He stated calmly. - Avada Kedavra.

She saw his dark eyes, now illuminated by the green light that rushed in her direction, his pale face tinted green with the same shine. In a second the world turned black, and the sound of her body hitting the ground was soon followed by the sound of apparition.


End file.
